


the one where Nesta confronts Feyre and Rhysand

by ribhinnog



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribhinnog/pseuds/ribhinnog
Summary: Nesta was hiding in the Illyrian mountains for two years. She had healed and learned about anything and everything and now she is finally ready to face her sister and her adopted family.(Basically my ideal result of ACOSF)
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	the one where Nesta confronts Feyre and Rhysand

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Cassian's voice brought Nesta back to the present as they stood across the street from Feyre and Rhysand’s River Estate. As she turned toward him, she found herself assessed by those beautiful hazel eyes as he tried to read the storming emotions in her storm-blue ones.

_Fear. Shame. Humiliation. Uncertainty. Rage._

All twinkled rapidly behind the storm-blue orbs. They were long gone before anyone could make sense of them. Anyone, but her mate.

Cassian knew. He knew every one of those emotions from a close proximity, as he fought with them every day.

Long before they had accepted the bond, before they even realized it's existence or the war that tore them apart. And even before that, before Nesta was turned into High Fae against her will. He knew when she was still human, in a fierce war against the world to protect her heart. He only had to look at her that first time and he knew everything that lurked beneath that unforgiving mask.

At that moment, his face was set with harsh lines that appeared more often as the General, but his warm green eyes were soft, endearing.

 _We don't have to do this, Nes. I can just go in and out in a matter of minutes and we can be on our way home._ His voice was a caress against her soul and it made her heart clench in her chest.

Home. A place that they’d built for themselves in the last two years. The place that was theirs and theirs alone, with no trace of intruders. They fought for that place, they suffered and bleed for it, and neither of them would allow anyone to take it away.

Nesta took a deep breath as she stared at the midnight-blue front door and mumbled under her nose, "I can do this."

Cassian interlaced their fingers and squeezed her hand before he leaned down to press a kiss on her temple. Affection wasn’t new to them, but to the world around them, it was show-stopping. Nesta heard the soft gasp from the distance as a couple passed behind them on the street and tried her best to ignore it.

"I need to do this. For you and for myself," she whispered at last without breaking eye contact with the front door and the family behind it.

"If you're not ready—," Cassian trailed off, uncertainty lacing his words as he stared at her. Nesta felt every flutter of his heart, the worry, his instinct to protect her and the possessiveness that still flared to life in the most inconvenient moments.

"Cassian," Nesta turned back to him, placing her free hand on his cheek, gently running her thumb over it, and allowed a faint smile to appear, "I _am_ ready."

"I'm just worried," he mumbled, cupping her hand on his face and squeezing it. He leaned in close enough to share breath with her, allowing her scent to wash all over his senses and settle him.

"You're always worried," Nesta managed to breath out with a chuckle, trying to take the edge off of his worries.

"Yes, but—,"

"It's fine,” she insisted with a faint smile on her lips, “I'm fine. I'm just not sure what to expect after all this time."

Cassian pursed his lips to a thin line as hurt and guilt washed down the bond toward Nesta.

She wasn’t angry with him anymore about the things that happened between them before they left to the mountains, but it didn’t always help his guilt. He’d promised her he'd protect her and he failed to do that more than once. In his mind, she was turned to faerie because he wasn’t strong enough, she had to fight in a war because he couldn’t find a way to stop it and she was left to fight her demons alone because he was a coward who couldn’t face the truth until there was no other way. It wasn’t true, of course, it wasn’t true, but he believed that. And it is hard to fight whatever a man -male- believes in.

"No matter what happens, I love you, sweetheart. Just say the word and we'll be out of there the next minute,” he said softly. “Nothing else matters but you, Nes. Not Mor, not Rhys, only you."

Nesta winced. "They are your family, Cassian."

As much as she dreaded this meeting, it was the truth. They were his family for more than 500 years, and in a way, Nesta was grateful for them. For that they accepted Cassian and didn’t let him wander and freeze in the wild all alone, but she also felt furious at the thought of how they treated him like a dog on a leash. He never knew how not to give and his family used that fact whenever they could.

"You're my family, sweetheart. You're my mate, my wife and hopefully one day the mother of my future child,” he reached for her chin to force their eyes to meet again, "I would burn down the world for you."

Nesta opened her mouth to say something, but before she had the opportunity to answer the front door of the house opened and a shout disturbed the moment.

"Cassian, what took you so long?" The cheerful question came and as they turned toward it, they saw as Rhysand's face darkened. Nesta was shielded from immediate view by one of Cassian's wings, but the moment was clear when the High Lord realized his General didn't arrive alone to Solstice this year.

Nesta flinched and made a half step back behind Cassian who didn't move. He stood like a statue, solid, grounded and unmovable with one of his brows raised and a slight twitch of his lips in a challenge. She could have sworn she heard a deep rumble escape him with it.

 _Cassian._ She whispered his name down their bond, filling it with as much love and tenderness as she could muster at that moment. _Let it pass, love._

"I see," Rhysand frowned and turned his back to them, walking back to the warmth of the house, leaving the door open for his guests.

Cassian waited until Rhysand was out of sight before he turned back to his mate, "just say the word, okay?" Concern coiled off from him, down the bond and Nesta debated slamming her walls down for the rest of the night. _Don't._

"Not yet," she answered as she walked up to the front porch and took a deep breath before entering, her mate a step behind.

She wouldn't back down. She wouldn't let herself be intimidated by anyone, least by the High Lord of Night. She had healed and she was strong. She had a mate and a life she fought for. She wasn't Rhysand's nor Feyre's to command, she only belonged to herself. She made that promise to herself when they sent her away and it was one she intended to keep.

* * *

  
The room was quiet as they stood in the alcove of one of the many living rooms. Time seemed to freeze as everyone in there went utterly still, the way only a fae could, looking at Nesta. She forced her features to harden and raised her chin just enough to indicate challenge. Two years in the mountains, hiding from their cruel stares and by the look on their faces, the thought ran through her mind that they might have as well forgotten all about her existence.

Especially as there were still no pictures of her in this monstrous house. Not even a single trace that she existed.

At that thought, she felt Cassian’s familiar hand slid up on her back, allowing her to relax into the grounding touch. _No one could forget you, sweetheart._

“Happy Solstice,” he said aloud to break the silence a moment later with a beaming smile that was utterly his alone. It was the kind of smile that radiated warmth and the kind of smile Nesta only realized later that was perfectly crafted as a distraction for his family. “And happy birthday, Feyre.”

His words set the world back in motion and chatter returned to fill the space.

Amren sat close to the fireplace, legs crossed. Morrigan claimed the ⅔ of one of the sofa, lunging comfortably while Azriel was sitting across her on the twin furniture, nursing the steaming cup of tea on the low-table that clearly wasn’t his.

Nesta watched as Feyre uncomfortably twisted in her spot on the arm of Rhysand’s armchair and a slight frown morphed her impenetrable mask of indifference. Of course, her baby sister would act like that. Always the dutiful toy of her monster of a mate.

Nesta turned her glance away, her eyes scanning the room for her other sister when the sound of porcelain shattering on the hardwood floor came from behind her.

“Nesta,” Elain breathed as they all turned toward her and suddenly time stopped again.

Nesta could feel every pair of eyes fixed on her and knew each and every one of them would jump if she made a move that they deemed wrong. She found it both amusing and ridiculous at the same time. They were sisters and Nesta could never hurt Elain.

“You came,” the middle Archeron whispered and Nesta nodded. She could see in the strain in Elain’s features that she was worried about what it had meant, but then in the next second, Elain’s eyes lit up and beamed a familiar smile as she stepped to wrap Nesta in a tight hug. “You look well, Nesta.”

“I missed you,” Nesta breathed as she pulled her sister closer and shut her eyes to stop the tears spilling out. It wasn’t the place to let her weakness show. Not until she felt like being among wolves who were looking for the perfect opportunity to attack.

Softly, in the distance, she heard Rhysand’s frown that was echoed by Mor’s. It took Nesta’s whole concentration to ignore it and the sudden flare of anger rising within the bond.

“I need more wine,” Mor’s announcement broke the silence before she left in another alcove that led toward the kitchen if Nesta remembered the layout well.

She looked at Cassian who was still standing by her side. As their eyes met, she said down their bond, _maybe this was a mistake. They clearly don’t want me here, especially not today._

“I’m glad you came,” Feyre interjected as if she was eavesdropping in their conversation and knowing the youngest sister, she probably was. Nesta snapped her head toward her, her face once again cold and distant.

“I’d appreciate it if you would stay clear of my mind,” Nesta hissed. Well, that was a way to start a conversation, but she couldn’t help it. She was always guarded, she preferred the privacy of her thoughts and it bothered her whenever Feyre used that fancy trick of hers.

“Sorry,” Feyre murmured, suddenly finding deep interest in the wine that she nursed in her lap.

“And I would appreciate it if you treated your High Lady with the respect she deserves,” Rhysand growled.

Nesta’s attention turned to him and she tilted her head to the side as a vicious smile appeared on her lips.

“Too bad I only see my baby sister playing dress up like a little girl she still is,” the words left her lips quicker than she had time to think about it and Nesta winced inwardly.

She didn’t come here today to hurt Feyre, she just wanted to see them -her sisters-, give them the presents she got for solstice and spend a bit of time with them. She didn’t want to ruin another holiday and for a moment she thought it would have been better if she had stayed in the cabin where they had sat up everything with Cassian for a quiet few days.

Rhysand growled again in answer and the sound made her stomach recoil, but this time, Nesta didn’t flinch. She saw the surprise in his eyes and the moment it turned to fear and then to anger. It was an oddly familiar scene, but this time Nesta knew there would be a different ending. They can’t exile her twice, especially not after this conversation.

“Feyre is my sister first, High Lady second. Even though I might not recognize you as my sovereign, I will always respect her position in any official setting, but as far as I know, it is a family gathering. So forgive me _Rhysand_ ,” Nesta spat his name as if it was a curse, “for telling _my sister_ to stay clear of my mind without permission.”

As Elain slipped out of Nesta’s sight —probably to clean up the shattered porcelain and avoid the scene like Mor chose to do-, Cassian stepped closer to her and fumbled his fingers in the folds of her skirt. In the shadow on the floor, she could see as his wings flared a little and snapped shut the next second.

It was instinct she knew, but it made her heart skip a beat. Cassian tried hard every day to prove his loyalty was hers in the first place, everyone else came after her, but this was the first time since they’d mated where he actually had to pick a side. And he made it painfully obvious which side he’d chosen in this. A pang of pride hit Nesta and she felt her heart swell with love for the Illyrian Warrior at her side.

 _Thank you._ It was all she could convey to him at that moment, but she made a mental note to herself to tell him how much it’d meant the moment they were home and safe once again.

“She’s right Rhys,” Feyre said as she watched the whole scene unfold, “I overstepped and I’m sorry.” The youngest Archeron looked at Nesta with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

“Feyre, you have all the right to search for threats in your own home,” the High Lord of Night said matter-of-factly.

“Threats? Mother’s tits, Rhys, do you even hear yourself?” Cassian snapped for the first time and everyone’s eyes narrowed on him. “ _Nesta is family!_ She’s not a threat!”

“Do I need to remind you, brother, what she’d just said? That she doesn’t recognize her High Lady?” Rhys raised his brow in a mocking gesture as his voice took on a derisive tone. “Other Courts might consider it treason.”

“I said, I don’t recognize you as mine. Do not twist my words to fit your narrative,” Nesta answered quickly, not letting anyone else take the blow of those words. “Although I see the resemblance with my sister there.”

“You’re a subject of Night!” Rhysand insisted. It was clear that his temper was rising with every second, knowing he was powerless at this moment.

“No! I was brought here because of your connection to my sister! I might have to play by your territory's rules as long as I’m here, but I am not your subject! Need I remind you that I never swore fealty to your crown nor am I a born citizen of this court?”

“The girl is right,” Amren said finally, surprising everyone. “You learned in that mountain of yours, didn’t you?”

Nesta only allowed the corner of her lips to twitch to a dangerous smile before she turned back to her sister.

“You had no right to banish me to those mountains two years ago when I was struggling to find my place in this world where you dragged me into. You left me drowning Feyre, and punished me for not knowing how to find land again,” her voice was even and cold, missing all the emotions that boiled under the surface.

The youngest Archeron gasped while Rhysand sneaked his arm tighter around her, clearly feeding her fragile self-pride through their bond.

“Feyre did more than enough for you,” he snarled a moment later.

“Strange, here I thought my sister was perfectly capable of defending herself.” Nesta’s eyes levelled on her sister once again who looked every part of the offending mess she always was. Nesta went on after a snort, “After all, she had no problem getting rid of me when she couldn’t stomach any longer that my existence ruined her delirious dream. She was perfectly capable of exiling me like she planned to do since we lost our fortune as children. Because I was just as much a child as you were, Feyre! What do you think, who kept alive Elain and father while you were gone for weeks and we had nothing left?”

“Nesta,” Elain interjected as she returned from wherever she was hiding until that point. “Please, don’t do this. We all made mistakes, let’s just move on, please!”

Nesta looked at her, confusion clearly written on her features. She loved Elain, she protected her even from herself, she had taken the blame from her time after time —and would still do gladly so-, but it was time that Feyre finally faced the consequences of her actions. So she just ignored her and turned back to her baby sister.

“When that other High Lord of yours took you away and we were cast with that spell to forget about you, did you ever tell them that I went after you? Did you tell them that both Father and Elain forgot you ever existed, but the spell couldn’t take a hold on me? No, Feyre, of course, you didn’t. You only told them that it was you who went hunting. That I let a child go out to the woods to provide for the family. Even if I was a child too! It was our Father’s job and not mine! The man whose portrait is hanging right there with that happy, careless smile on his face!” She pointed to the painting that was hung above the mantle of the fireplace. A mockery for all that happened to them during the last five years.

The High Lady of Night stayed silent as she visibly recoiled from the words.

“I never thought I was the villain in your story,” Feyre whispered into her hands that hung limply in her lap.

Nesta frowned. “I don’t need your apology so please, save me from it.”

“What do you want then?” Feyre looked up at that, concentration clear on her face as she tried to read her eldest sister.

“Nothing. I want nothing from you Feyre.” Nesta's voice was sincere. “Just let me live my life the way I want with whomever I want. You and Elain are my sisters and I will always love you, but it’s clear we will always hurt each other as long as we are forced in close quarters. The farther we’re, the better it will be for the both of us.”

“And I assume you would take Cassian with you as well,” it was Mor who made that point and everyone’s attention turned to her. The beautiful Morrigan who was always too quick to defend the General. Even if he didn’t need protection, especially from his mate.

Nesta looked the female over with a scowl on her face. Mor wore another revealing red gown, her golden hair was perfectly constructed with loose curls that coiled down over her breasts.

And then the picture of her flashed in front of Nesta’s eyes. Perfect golden skin on tanned and bruised one, a promise broken and a lifetime of guilt. Cassian told Nesta before they mated how he felt about Mor. He told her how they ended up with that dysfunctional dynamic that was past overdue to end. Now, it was all Nesta could see and it made her heart boil.

“You had your fair share of him, don’t you think? More than you ever deserved,” she snapped at Mor.

The blonde’s eyes darkened at that. “Excuse me?”

“Sweetheart,” Cassian tried to take hold of Nesta’s hand, but she wrenched it free without even glancing in his direction.

“Your gift is truth, no? See if I ever forced Cassian to anything.” Nesta shrugged. “I want you to see if I lied to him like you did, if I used him as you did. See if I kept him from his mate as you did.”

For a few minutes, no one said anything. It was only Nesta staring Morrigan dead in the eye and visibly making her uncomfortable with every second until the blonde gave up and threw her hands in the air in her frustration. “You’re forcing him to choose a side!”

Cassian decided it was time to step in before his family even tried to tear his mate to shreds. He was sure it would end up in miserable failure that neither of them would ever forgive nor forget, but he was more concerned about Nesta. He didn’t want her to feel bad anymore about how his family had always treated her and this was a fight he had to face for her.

“Mor,” he stepped next to Nesta and reached for her hand again. This time, she let him interlace their fingers. They needed to face this together and show a united front so his family would see there is nothing they could say to change his mind. “I choose her. I would always choose Nesta, in every lifetime and every reality. She’s my mate and I hurt her enough. Yes, every day is a challenge to be the person she sees in me, to be better, but for her smile, it’s worth it.” Cassian turned his face toward his High Lord, “Rhys, you know this. You want to protect Feyre without allowing her to face her own challenges. Cauldron, I know how it feels to want nothing more than protect your mate and fight her battles for her, but it doesn’t make it right. They are both strong and so, so young, sometimes even I forget how much, but we have to let them learn on their own and not huddle them away from the world.”

They watched as Rhysand flinched by those words, clearly fighting the instinct to protect Feyre from an imagined threat.

“And what about family?” Mor started that instantly made Cassian growl at her. “You’d rather never see us again? Because she can’t apologize for her mistakes and resents us?” Mor gestured to Nesta with a frown.

“No, Mor. I’d rather choose her because I’m tired of being in the middle of you and Az. I’d rather choose Nesta because she didn’t put a leash on my neck while pretending to be family. And as much as I’d like to be in peace with you, she’s my family. You’re clearly not ready to accept her, but I won’t let her down ever again. And if that means I have to choose, I want you to remember that I will always choose Nesta. It’s not her who makes me pick a side, but you! She’s family. My family and Feyre’s, yet you act like she would be a random stranger stealing me away. And even if she were, I would gladly go with her if that means I can wake up to her crumpled face every morning to the rest of my life, that I can see her unguarded smile and that she would curl up beside me at night and just read in my arms. Nesta is everything I didn’t know I needed,” he squeezed her hand in his as he turned to look down at her. “I love you, sweetheart, with all I am. And I promise you this in front of everyone that however you choose, I will follow you to the end of the world, to the next life.”


End file.
